


Rise and shine

by RiikkaEmilyh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Breakfast, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Routines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiikkaEmilyh/pseuds/RiikkaEmilyh
Summary: Morning routines are about to start in Junmyeon and Sehun's apartment.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 13





	Rise and shine

"Sehun~ Wake up! Junmyeon whispered in his boyfriend's ear. He was like a real Sleeping Beauty. No no, he is a real one. At least for Junmyeon.

"Mmm...Morning hyung~" Sehun said and gave a kiss on Junmyeon's hair and continued: "Your hair is so soft...how come so early in the morning?

"Always been like this. Did you sleep well?" Junmyeon asked.

"Yeah, very well. Now is morning coffee time C'mon!" Sehun said and was about to go but Junmyeon took him in his arms and hugged tightly.

"No, not yet. I'm not letting you go. It's too early to get out of bed." Junmyeon whined.

"Junmyeon~ You are tickling me" Sehun shouted when Junmyeon started to give kisses on his neck. That led them to cuddle for half an hour before they got up and made some breakfast and the most important thing: coffee. 

“Do you want to have some cheese and ham with your omelette? Junmyeon asked, he was just about to get eggs.

“Sure thing. What do you want today: Caramel cappuccino or vanilla latte?” Sehun asked while picking up coffee flavours.

“Hmm…Let’s go with the latte.” Junmyeon said and walked at the fridge to get the ham and cheese. When he got back to the stove, he slapped Sehun’s ass gently. 

“Hey!” Sehun shouted, glaring at Junmyeon.

“I did nothing, it was the broom.” Junmyeon giggled while putting the ingredients on the frying pan.

“Fine fine.” Sehun whined and got beverages ready quickly. 

After putting their coffee mugs on the table and making the table overall clean and pretty looking, he walked behind Junmyeon. However he was not admiring the food, but instead his back. Then he hugged Junmyeon tightly.

“You smell so good.” Sehun whispered.

“Honey I’m cooking. I don’t want to burn you or the food.” Junmyeon giggled, but at the same time he was enjoying what his boyfriend did.

“Do it quickly then, I want to eat already. And keep on hugging you!” Sehun whined and got back to the table.

“You know you can’t do them both at the same time” Junmyeon giggled while putting their meal on the plates, he couldn’t believe how cute his boyfriend was at so early in the morning.

“Maybe you are right. Wow this looks delicious!” Sehun said and admired the omelette.

“I hope it tastes delicious as well. Let’s dig in.” Junmyeon said and their breakfast began.


End file.
